This disclosure relates to data processing.
Data transfer protocols can regulate the operation of data transfers between devices or nodes connected to one another via interconnect circuitry, for example in the context of a system on chip (SoC) or network on chip (NoC) system. An example of such a data transfer protocol is the so-called AMBA (Advanced Microcontroller Bus Architecture) CHI (Coherent Hub Interface) protocol.
In the CHI protocol, nodes can be categorised as request nodes (RN), home nodes (HN) or slave nodes (SN). Nodes can be fully coherent or input/output (I/O) coherent. A fully coherent HN or RN (HN-F, RN-F respectively) includes coherent cache storage; a fully coherent SN (SN-F) is paired with an HN-F. An HN-F can manage coherency and/or serialisation for a memory region, and may be referred to as an example of a point of coherency (POC) and/or point of serialisation (POS).
Here, the term “coherent” implies that that data written to a memory address in the coherent memory system by one node is consistent with data read from that memory address in the coherent memory system by another of the nodes. A role of logic associated with the coherence function is therefore to ensure that before a data handling transaction takes place, if the version of the data item to be accessed is out of date (because of a modification made to another copy of the same data item), the copy to be accessed is first brought up to date. Similarly, if the data handling transaction involves modifying a data item, then coherence logic avoids conflicts with other existing copies of the data item.
Serialisation relates to the ordering of the handling of memory access requests from potentially multiple requesting nodes, and potentially taking different latency periods to be serviced, so that the results from those requests are presented in the correct order to the requesting nodes, and any dependencies between the requests (for example, a data read subsequent to a data write to the same address) are correctly handled.
Data accesses such as read requests may be made via the HN-F, which may either service the read request itself (for example, by accessing a cache memory) or may refer the read request to an SN-F for resolution, for example, if the required data item has to be read from main memory or a higher level cache memory. In such examples, the SN-F may comprise a dynamic memory controller (DMC) associated with a memory such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM). The HN-F handles the issuing of a read request to the SN-F in instances in which the HN-F cannot itself service the request.
Other example protocols include the AXI (Advanced Extensible Interface) or ACE (AXI Coherency Extensions) protocols. The ACE protocol does not make use of a HN for example, but can provide a POC/POS, for example implemented by an interconnect.